


Sugar and Spice

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls- Green DayOr, the one where Harry buys sexy lingerie and Niall is one very lucky man. And they have a ridiculous amount of sex.





	Sugar and Spice

The fabric whispers softly as it caresses Harry's body. It's the finest Italian silk, and it fits him like a second skin as he shimmies it into place. He steps back from the dressing room mirror and is pleasantly shocked by his reflection. 

He looks... gorgeous. Not that he typically has a problem with self-confidence, but seeing himself in draped in silky lingerie is admittedly a new experience for him. It's something he's been thinking about for a while if he's honest, he just hasn't found the time to go shopping. He knows he could always shop online, but it's just not the same. 

He's currently at one of his favorite boutiques in Hollywood, and it's early enough that the shop is empty for once. It's just the owner and one employee, both of whom know him very well by now. The store specializes in vintage clothing and it's got a really spectacular selection of lingerie. Harry has always wanted to try some on but he's always been a bit shy to ask. The shop is usually busy and Harry would rather not give the media something else to gossip over if he can avoid it.

Not that he's ashamed of wanting to try on lingerie, but he tends to be a private person and would really like to keep this to himself. So he was thrilled to find the store empty for once, and then especially grateful when Claudia - his favorite salesperson - opened one of the dressing rooms for him, and suggested he try on anything he'd like to. Notably, she happened to walk up just as he was looking at the silky piece that he's currently wearing, but she's always been nothing but discreet and professional. She just unlocked a dressing room and said she would be up front if he needed anything. 

Up front, where the lingerie section is thankfully out of her sight.

Harry can't stop admiring the way he looks in the negligée. It's a one piece, and it's the softest shade of rosy pink. It looks so good against his skin and feels even better. The silk is so smooth, and he loves the sound it makes when he moves. It's not very long, so the fabric just barely covers his bum, but he's been working out especially hard lately and he's proud of his perky backside. 

He can't resist twirling in front of the mirror and loves the way the silk floats up gently and then falls right back into place. The cut is perfect for him too, which is surprising. He's got a really long torso but this fits him like it was tailor-made. It's got delicate spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline that he adores. Even though he's got a closet full of custom suits that look amazing on him, he's honestly never felt sexier than he does right now. He allows himself one last twirl before carefully sliding the garment off and setting it aside. It's a keeper for sure, but he has a few other items that he wants to try on also. 

In the end, it's the only thing he buys but he makes a mental note to come back again soon. Thankfully they know him well enough to deliver too, so he doesn't have to worry about anyone snooping through his bags while he's out for the day. 

Several hours later, he's finally made his way back home after stopping by the gym, the studio, and picked up some Japanese takeout for him and Niall, who should be dropping by any minute now. In fact, just as he's spreading the food out on his coffee table, he can hear his front door opening.

"In the living room!" he calls when the echo of Niall's footsteps get louder. 

"Wow, something sure smells good," Niall smiles, as he surveys the selection of things Harry picked up. 

"All of your favorites," Harry says, and steps into Niall's space. They haven't seen each other for a few weeks, but they try to never let too much time pass if they can help it. 

" _You're_ my favorite," Niall's arms open instinctively as Harry steps into them and buries his face against Niall's neck. 

"Missed you," Harry mumbles against his skin as Niall pulls him closer.

"Missed you too," Niall holds him tighter and rubs Harry's back. They stay like that for several moments, just hugging and breathing each other in. 

Reluctantly, Harry finally pulls back and leads Niall over to the couch. "Dig in," he says and hands Niall a pair of chopsticks because he knows Niall likes to show off his skills at any given chance. Niall would probably disagree, but Harry knows him too well. 

"How's your family?" Harry asks between bites because Niall's just been in Ireland for the past few weeks. 

"Everyone's great," Niall mumbles around a piece of salmon. "Theo is getting so big! I reckon he'll probably be as tall as I am the next time I go home," Niall says proudly. 

"Just as handsome too, I bet," Harry winks, and nudges his knee against Niall's thigh. 

"Flatterer," Niall teases. He's really missed this, their easy banter and the way they still fit so well into each other's lives, even after all these years. 

"You love it," Harry fires back and leans into Niall, pulling him close. 

Niall pointedly ignores that comment, but he does slide an arm around Harry's shoulders. They've both had their fill of sushi, and now they're curled up on Harry's couch. 

"Are you up for a swim? It's really nice out, so we should take a dip," Harry suggests a while later after their food has had some time to settle. 

"Yeah, sounds great if you don't mind lending me a pair of shorts? Or I could just swim in my pants, I guess," Niall shrugs. They've all gone swimming together in their underwear at some point.

"Or," Harry draws the word out slowly "you could just swim naked. That's what I was planning on doing, anyway." 

"Of course you were," Niall laughs nervously because of _course_ , Harry was. It's like Harry lives to torture him even when doesn't mean to. Or does he? Niall has honestly wondered about that over the years, but he certainly has never had the nerve to ask. He knows his crush can be seen from space, but they've never talked about it. 

Harry has to know, though. Niall has absolutely never been subtle, so he figures if Harry was interested in him, he would have made a move by now. Niall is okay with just being friends, though. Harry is his best mate, and he loves their relationship just as it is. And they ever did take things to the next level, well he certainly wouldn't be against it. 

"I don't know what your problem with nudity is, but you should really learn to embrace it more," Harry says and pokes an accusing finger into Niall's ribs.

"I don't have a problem with it, I just don't make it a habit to strip down before I go swimming in my mate's pool." Niall pokes him right back. 

"Well if your mate's going to be naked, then you might as well be too, right? When in Rome, and all that jazz."

"We're in L.A., not Rome," Niall reminds him. 

"Niall, why do you suck all the fun out of everything?" Harry presses him backward and playfully shoves a throw pillow into his face. 

"Suck _this_." Niall knocks the pillow out of Harry's hands and grabs his crotch lewdly. 

"Is that an invitation?" Harry wags his eyebrows at Niall suggestively and reaches out to run a hand up his thigh.

"Harold!" Niall inhales sharply and swats Harry's hand away. "You're such a menace," he adds and sits up to catch his breath.

"You started it," Harry giggles and pushes himself up off the couch. "You coming?" He asks and heads towards the backyard, stripping off as he goes. 

Niall desperately wants to keep up this line of bantering, but he's about to be naked in a very well-lit pool with Harry and doesn't want his dick to betray him. Of course it doesn't help that he's got an excellent view of Harry's naked ass right now as he saunters along. 

Niall takes a steadying breath and then starts peeling off his own clothing as he follows Harry outside. He leaves his boxers on as long as possible, but then suddenly he realizes that he's got nothing left to do but take them off. Harry is already in the pool, and it's only then that Niall realizes how intently he's is looking at him. Not moving, not talking, just _staring_. 

It's unnerving in the best way possible because Harry certainly doesn't seem disappointed when Niall finally removes his underwear. 

"Looking good, Horan," Harry grins and doesn't even bother to hide the fact that he's still staring. He just lets his eyes roam over every inch of Niall's body and smiles appreciatively.

Niall can feel the blush creeping down his neck and chest, but he powers through as he joins Harry in the water. It's not too cold, but it's just cool enough to feel amazing against his overheated skin. 

"C'mere," Harry says, holding his hand out towards Niall, "I want to show you something." 

"Okay," Niall nods and takes Harry's hand as they make their way to the deep end. There's a bench built right into the side of the pool, which allows them to sit comfortably with the water lapping around their waists. 

"Now, close your eyes," Harry says and waits until Niall does before he reaches behind them and flips a switch. Suddenly a cascade of water starts shooting over their heads and into the pool in front of them. 

Niall's eyes snap open at the sudden noise, and that's when the colors start appearing. There are different settings on the waterfall, and one of them includes flashes of rainbow-colored lights. 

"Wow, that's beautiful," Niall says and reaches his hand out to trail through the water. It's actually kind of romantic because it creates a misty cocoon around them. If anyone else were here, they'd be shielded by the waterfall, and there's nothing behind them but the wall. It's like their own private oasis, and Niall is thoroughly fascinated.

"Yeah, it really is," Harry agrees, but he's not looking at the waterfall. He's looking right at Niall.

Niall suddenly feels hot all over again, despite how blissfully cool the water is. "What made you decide to install this?" he asks because Niall has always loved waterfalls.

"You," Harry admits easily. "I was inspired by the backpacking trip you took a while back and all the pictures you sent me. The waterfalls seemed to be your favorite, so I thought I'd bring a little bit of Bali to you," he smiles and scoots closer. 

Suddenly Niall is very aware of two things. One, the fact that they're both completely naked, and two, the fact that Harry's hand is on his bare thigh. 

"You did this for me?" Niall asks and reaches down to hold Harry's hand, their fingers threading together like they always do.

Harry smiles shyly. "I thought you might like it. I know it's got nothing on Bali, but it's still pretty amazing right?"

" _You're_ amazing," Niall says and then surges forward to brush his lips against Harry's. He's not sure where the courage comes from, but he gladly runs with it when Harry kisses him back. Slowly at first, just soft presses of their mouths, and then it's more urgent, and oh...that's Harry's tongue sliding past Niall's lips. 

The kiss deepens considerably, and then suddenly Niall has a lapful of Harry Styles, who plants a knee on either side of him.

"Is this okay?" He whispers against Niall's mouth, but Niall can only nod his consent because he's too busy kissing Harry again. 

"Very okay," Niall pants when they pull apart, and boldly reaches between them to palm Harry's erection. It's more than evident at this point, even more than his own which is at least somewhat obscured by the fact that Harry is on top of him. 

" _Fuck_ ," Harry hisses against Niall's mouth and melts into him. "God I've wanted this for so long," he whimpers between kisses and reaches down to wrap his fingers around Niall's neglected dick, stroking him slowly. 

"Me too," Niall moans and matches Harry's pace. He's really not going to last long, but he distantly realizes that the pool might not be the best place to get each other off. 

Harry must have the same thought, because suddenly he releases Niall's dick, and then reaches out to still Niall's hand. "Wait," he pants and points behind him towards the built-in shower heads attached to the wall behind them. 

"Brilliant," Niall nods and they help each other out of the pool. It takes a few seconds for Harry to get the water temperature just right, but then everything is a blur of hands and mouths as they frantically jerk each other off under the steamy spray. 

Niall doesn't last more than a minute before he's coming wet and messy, spilling all over Harry's hand and slumping against him. His own hand slows temporarily, but then he resumes his pace and focuses on getting Harry off. 

"God, you're amazing" Harry whines into Niall's open mouth, before kissing him again. It's uncoordinated, just slow drags of his tongue before his own orgasm rolls through him and he's coming too. Niall strokes him through it and then slides his arms around Harry when Harry goes limp against him. 

"That was... _incredible_ ," Harry trails off and wraps his arms tightly around Niall.

"Yeah," Niall agrees and tilts Harry's face up for a soft kiss. "Not what I was expecting when I came over if I'm honest, but you're just really hard to resist, H." 

Harry blushes and kisses Niall back softly. "You never had to resist," he says, and then buries his face against Niall's neck.

Niall wants to say more, but he really doesn't want to end up spilling his guts right now like a terrible post-sex cliché.

"C'mon, let's go have a proper shower so we don't smell like chlorine," he suggests instead and kisses Harry's cheek.

"Fabulous idea," Harry laughs and shuts the water off finally. He grabs two fluffy towels from a nearby cabinet and they wrap themselves up before heading back into the house. 

On their way to the stairs, Niall notices a package that's been carefully placed next to the front door. Harry recognizes it immediately, because he's been going to the same boutique for years, and he's come to think of Claudia as more of a friend than a store employee. He trusts her completely, so she's got the code to his security gate and front door for delivery purposes. She always leaves everything in the same spot, and sometimes she even stays for drinks or dinner if Harry is around to invite her in. 

Thankfully the backyard is a considerable distance from the front door, and there's no other way to access it than through the house. Otherwise, Claudia may have gotten a lot more than she bargained for with this particular delivery.

"What's this?" Niall asks, picking the package up and handing it over to Harry.

"Oh, that's...it's nothing," Harry waves his hand dismissively "just something I picked up while I was out shopping earlier." He hopes Niall won't press because he's not sure he's ready to share this part of himself yet.

"Let's see," Niall says and attempts to open the box. 

"It's really nothing," Harry repeats and holds the box just out of Niall's reach. His cheeks are red and he hates the confused look that Niall gives him. He wants to share this with Niall, he really does, but he's just nervous.

"Okay," Niall says quietly and leans in to kiss Harry's cheek. "You're obviously not comfortable with showing me, and that's okay; I understand," he adds and rubs Harry's shoulder.

He's always so sweet and trusting, and Harry loves him so much.

"Open it," Harry says suddenly, surprising even himself.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this, Haz. You don't have to show - " 

"I'm sure," Harry smiles and hands Niall the box. "But maybe we can do it upstairs?" 

"Of course," Niall kisses him softly and links their arms together as they head up to Harry's room.

They shower first, even though not a whole lot of actual showering happens. First Harry drops to his knees and blows Niall against the shower wall, and then Niall fingers him until Harry sees stars. They do eventually get clean though, and then their attention is back on the mysterious package lying on Harry's bed.

"You can open it now," Harry says, handing it over anxiously.

"Okay," Niall nods and leans in to kiss Harry again, soft and lingering. "Thank you."

"What for?" Harry asks and reaches up to push the wet hair back from Niall's face.

"Trusting me enough," Niall answers and squeezes Harry's hand. Niall's curiosity is prickling at his skin, so finally, he opens the box and pulls out the silky negligée. 

"Oh." His face falls immediately and he carefully sets the garment back in the box. It's beautiful, but Niall suddenly feels like a complete fool. Of course Harry is seeing someone, why wouldn't he be? He desperately wishes that Harry hadn't let things escalate between them but who knows, maybe it's not an exclusive relationship. Niall has no idea because Harry hasn't mentioned seeing anyone in a really long time. 

"You don't like it?" Harry frowns. This is exactly what he was worried about. Either Niall wouldn't like it, or that he wouldn't like how Harry looked in it. 

"No, it's nice. Really lovely, actually. I reckon whoever it's for will be very pleased," Niall says and sets the box aside. "You've got really great taste, Haz." 

Harry immediately senses the misunderstanding and is flooded by a wave of relief. 

"Thank you; it fits me really well too, he adds and peeks up to gauge Niall's reaction. 

"Fits... _you_ really well?" Niall asks, confused. 

"Well yeah, I should hope so since I bought it for myself," Harry admits finally. "Unless you want to try it on?" he teases. 

"So this is for _you_?" A slow smile spreads across Niall's face as all the puzzle pieces finally click into place. He's so relieved that he could cry, and he's so glad he jumped to the wrong conclusion at first. 

A deep blush settles on Harry's cheeks, but he nods. "It's something I've always wanted to try, but I've just never really gotten around to shopping for anything. And then I found that earlier today and I just had to have it." 

"It's really beautiful," Niall praises and delights in the way Harry's whole face lights up. "Will you wear it for me now?" 

Harry smiles and nods. "If you'll do the honors," he says, lifting his arms up. Harry is a bit taller than Niall, so he ends up sitting on the bed first so that Niall can slip the negligée over his head. It slides into place easily, and then Harry stands so he can give Niall the full view. 

"Well?" he asks, and twirls happily. Niall looks completely awestruck, and Harry loves it.

"I think that you've never looked more beautiful," Niall starts, as he settles onto the bed and then reaches out to pull Harry into his arms. Everything smells like Harry's spicy-sweet cologne, and it's intoxicating. "And I want you to sit on my face while you're wearing this," he finishes while sliding his hands under the luxurious silk and giving Harry's bare ass a squeeze. 

Harry lets out a surprised squeak, and Niall can't help but laugh as he leans in to kiss the shock right off his face. He's rarely ever this forward, but having Harry on top of him wearing something so incredibly sexy has given him an extra boost of encouragement. 

"You're full of surprises," Harry smiles when they pull apart. He's breathless from the kiss, and he leans in to rest his forehead against Niall's. 

"Good ones?" Niall asks hopefully and moves his hands up to Harry's back, rubbing gently. 

"The best ones," Harry whispers against his mouth before moving to straddle Niall's hips and kissing him deeply. It's slow and dirty, and he whimpers loudly when Niall squeezes his ass again and kneads gently. 

"Let me taste you, Pet," Niall whines against Harry's mouth and grips him under his thighs. They shuffle awkwardly at first, but Niall manages to scoot down while shifting Harry forward. 

" _Niall_ ," Harry moans when Niall parts his thighs and pulls him the rest of the way up until Harry is perched right over his face. 

"Relax, babe," Niall instructs as he spreads Harry open and drags his tongue against him experimentally. Slow and tentative at first, so Harry can get used to the feeling.

"Oh God," Harry pants and reaches down to grip Niall's hair with both hands. "Please don't stop."

In lieu of answering, Niall flattens his tongue right against Harry's body, at his very center. He feels Harry's grip tightening on his hair, breath coming out in ragged huffs when Niall finally presses his tongue inside him.

Harry yelps, but Niall reaches up to massage his inner thighs softly and slides his tongue deeper. 

"God, Niall...that feels… _fuck_ ," Harry trails off, unable to form anything resembling a sentence as Niall nuzzles his entire face against him. The drag of Niall's beard against Harry's skin sends shocks of pleasure coursing through him as he presses himself more firmly onto Niall's face. 

"Niall, _please_..." 

"Touch yourself for me," Niall says because he loves the idea of Harry jerking himself off while Niall eats him out.

Harry obeys and quickly works his cock in the same rhythm that Niall's tongue licks into him. It's like nothing he's ever felt before, and the dual sensations are rapidly bringing him closer to the edge.

"Just like that, love." Niall pulls back a bit, panting hard. He can tell that Harry's close by the broken sobs he's making, and the shameless way he keeps grinding himself down onto Niall's face. Harry's thighs are tensing around him too, and Niall desperately wants to feel him fall apart.

Harry speeds his hand up, stroking harder and faster as Niall simultaneously presses his tongue into him. "Oh fuck, I'm coming," he cries out suddenly when Niall shifts his tongue and drags it against the underside of Harry's balls.

Niall holds him steady and continues licking into him until he can feel Harry trying to move away.

"Sensitive," Harry explains and slides down Niall's body until he's stretched out on top of him. "Fuck," he pants against Niall's neck and shakes against him. 

Niall holds him until he stops trembling, and then helps to arrange them both so that they're on their sides, facing each other.

"Hi." Harry gives him a glassy-eyed smile. His cheeks are flushed a radiant pink and his lips are swollen and puffy from biting down on them. He's so beautiful and Niall can't quite believe that he gets to finally have this, have _Harry_.

"Hi," Niall grins back and reaches out to pull Harry closer. "Was that all right? I um...I've never actually done that before, but I've thought about it a lot," Niall admits. 

"Are you serious?" Harry laughs and props himself up against his pillows. "Well I guess we're even because I've never done it either. Or had it done to me," he clarifies, because he knows Niall will ask. "Maybe we could even switch sometime?" he adds, looking hopeful. 

"Hell yes," Niall groans, because the idea of riding Harry's face is enough to break his brain a little.

"Good, because I definitely want to get my mouth on you, Horan. God, I'm just imagining how pretty you would look, and you would pull my hair too, wouldn't you baby?" Harry reaches out to trail his fingers through the soft hair on Niall's chest. 

_"Christ,_ Haz. Keep talking like that and you're going to make me come again," Niall warns, because he's been on the edge for quite a while. 

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Harry says, grinning mischievously. "You didn't answer my question, though. Would you pull my hair while I rimmed you?"

Niall groans again, because he's _really_ got a thing for dirty talk. "Fuck yes I would," he nods, and it's such a sweet relief when Harry reaches down and wraps his fingers around his cock.

"Would you scream my name?" Harry asks, while pumping Niall's cock slowly. All Niall can do is nod again at this point, so Harry takes advantge and continues. "I know you would, angel. You would make such pretty sounds for me while I ate you out, and then maybe you would let me fuck you after?"

Niall is not going to survive this. " _Jesus,_ " he whimpers, and arches against Harry's hand. Harry's are a lot softer than his, which make for a different kind of friction than when Niall touches himself. It's more of an easy glide, where Niall's own hands are calloused and rough. 

"Yes or no, kitten?" Harry's voice is syrupy-sweet against Niall's ear, and a light tug of his hair brings him back to reality.

"Y-yes... _fuck_ ," Niall cries out as Harry works him faster. "D-definitely want that." 

"Me too, love. God, you're _so_ wet for me," Harry gasps, his fingers steadily working their magic on Niall's leaking dick. It only takes about five or six more strokes and then he's coming hard, spilling onto the sheets between them. Harry slowly rubs him through it, while leaning in for another kiss. It's mostly chaste, just softly pressing their mouths together before Harry pulls his hand away and discreetly wipes it on one of their discarded towels. 

"Bloody hell, that was incredible." Niall rolls over into Harry's space and kisses him again. Harry has the most beautiful mouth and Niall can't seem to get enough. 

"That was nothing, kitten; we've only just begun," Harry grins at his shocked expression and reaches out to card his fingers through Niall's sweaty hair. 

Harry is going to be the death of him; Niall is sure of it, but he can't think of a better way to go. 

"We're definitely going to need another shower then," Niall says, and kisses Harry again just because he can. Even though they haven't discussed what all of this means yet, he hopes there are lots more kisses in his future. Maybe even forever. 

Harry smiles against his mouth and shakes his head. "Nap first. Then shower, then coffee because I'm dangerously undercaffeinated."

"That sounds perfect," Niall agrees. "We can even do some more shopping if you want," he winks and reaches out to run his hand down Harry's back. He loves feeling the cool silk under his fingertips and wants to buy Harry all the pretty things he desires. 

"Do you promise to behave yourself in the dressing room?" Harry asks cheekily, and curls into the warmth of Niall's body, pressing close. 

Niall raises an amused eyebrow at him and leans in to brush his lips against Harry's ear. 

" _Never_."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com)** :D


End file.
